


【闪博】谢谢你的三明治，但我要的是汉堡

by lardyan



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 23:03:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8304610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lardyan/pseuds/lardyan
Summary: 北极冰冷CP群广告时间闪博冷cp抱团 571164144美剧【闪电侠】相关衍生同人————————————注意：因为DC世界的复杂性从电影到电视剧到漫画到动画以及多如牦牛的平行世界作者不是考据党。所以，无法做到没有BUG所以，这是充满BUG的文。所以，人物OOC跑不了了无法接受的请慎入慎入慎入作者号称错别字小王子PS。作者可拆不逆，谢谢 ————————————





	

**Author's Note:**

> 北极冰冷CP群广告时间
> 
> 闪博冷cp抱团 571164144
> 
> 美剧【闪电侠】相关衍生同人
> 
> ————————————
> 
> 注意：
> 
> 因为DC世界的复杂性
> 
> 从电影到电视剧到漫画到动画以及多如牦牛的平行世界
> 
> 作者不是考据党。所以，无法做到没有BUG
> 
> 所以，这是充满BUG的文。所以，人物OOC跑不了了
> 
> 无法接受的请慎入慎入慎入
> 
> 作者号称错别字小王子
> 
> PS。作者可拆不逆，谢谢
> 
> ————————————

————————————

【闪博】谢谢你的三明治，但我要的是汉堡

 

Barry Allen是个老实巴交的好青年，从小就正直善良热情，毕业后在CSI谋了个小职位，老老实实上班，心甘情愿加班。噢，他加班一般是指穿着红色的“工作装”穿梭在大街小巷打击犯罪之类的，恩，大家给了他一个挺炫酷的称号“闪电侠”。

 

不过这天晚上，难得CSI有案子真公事加班，大热天只穿了件白色T恤的Barry，因为工作需要在胸前挂了证件，错过了饭点只能到便利店买五个三明治对付一顿晚饭

捧着手里的晚餐站在冰柜旁正考虑要不要加一罐瓶酒，突然被人从背后拍了一下，疑惑的回头，看见一位西装考究衬衫领口却敞到第三颗的中年男人。

“为什么我没找到汉堡？”微皱的眉头，不悦的眼神，好听的声音。

“噢，噢，噢！”Barry一时说不利索话了，这这这，这是Harrison Wells！S.T.A.R Labs的创始人！真人！The Harrison Wells！Dr. Wells！

紧抿着唇，眉头皱的更深了，要不是因为两个助理临时有事都回去了，Harrison就不会没人提醒他吃饭而错过吃晚饭的时间沦落到自己来买饭了。一向只埋头研究不食人间烟火的博士对哪里能买到自己最喜欢的汉堡毫无头绪，只能走进了便利店，结果哪里都没找到自己平时吃的Big Belly Burger，这个服务员傻里傻气的看起来像是刚来的，估计也不知道，他郁闷的总结。

“Dr. Wells，”Barry让自己冷静，吸气，呼气，冷静，“便利店没有卖汉堡，我可以带你去看看别的……”忽然想起三明治都被自己拿完了，“不介意的话我请你吃三明治。”将手里的三明治匀了一个出来，塞进对方的手里。

Harrison挑了挑眉毛，没有汉堡？他看了眼手中的三明治，好吧，只能将就下了，“我看前面没有人结账，比起整理，收银不是更重要吗？”

“啊？我不是店员……我只是来买晚饭的。”Barry知道对方误会了。

“噢，抱歉，我没戴眼镜出来，”伸手拿起Barry胸前的工作证，微微眯起眼，“抱歉了Allen警官。”

看着对方转身要走，Barry脱口而出，“Dr.Wells，那个，能给我签个名吗？”感觉到自己的行为唐突的像个迷弟，好吧，他就是个迷弟，Barry又解释起来，“我看过你关于弦唯象学的论文，那是革命性的理论，我还把那个杂志过塑了，以便收藏。”

看了眼手里还有四个三明治还在那不停絮絮叨叨的青年，赶着回实验室继续工作的Harrison从西裤口袋里摸出一只笔，扯起对方白色T恤的领口，潇洒流畅的写下了一句话，签上大名，露出微笑，转身离开。

Barry低着头努力看清了那一行字，不知道是该笑还是哭。

‘谢谢你的三明治，但我要的是Big Belly Burger，服务员。——Harrison Wells’

 

第二天开始，几乎每天晚上Harrison都会在晚饭的时候收到一份来自Big Belly Burger的烤肉芝士汉堡，没人看见送外卖的人是谁，只是有一阵突如其来的风转瞬即逝，也许还有人看见红色的闪电幻觉。

 

Dr. Wells在第二周的时候终于不胜其扰的办公室门口贴了张超大的字条，上面是他对闪电侠的留言。

‘闪电侠，我要投诉你的外送服务，请留下联系方式，或者我将致电CCPD报告一桩狂热粉丝的骚扰案件。’

当天Harrison收到的晚餐边出现了一个电话号码，想也没想就拨通了电话。

“Allen警官，请于今晚十点准时到我的办公室，还有，带一份蔬菜色拉过来。”

“好，好的Dr. Wells.”电话那头乖乖的答应了下来。

Harrison的脑海中一闪而过一只委屈狗狗的画面，他甩了甩头，打消了这个想法。

 

 

当Barry Allen AKA闪电侠穿着他那一身简陋的红色‘制服’站在Wells面前的时候，被嫌弃的多给了他五分钟回去换身正常的衣服，当然，不到半分钟就搞定了，至于Barry在家换了十七八件还不满意最终选了那件‘签名T恤’，就一笔带过了。

“所以，闪电侠，你想更好的为人民服务吗？”坐在转椅上吃着色拉的Dr. Wells给出了一个让人无法拒绝的提议，“我可以帮助你提供更好的装备，给你一身更像样的衣服，发掘你的潜力提升你的速度。”

天呐！Barry不敢相信自己的耳朵，他是在做梦吗？“我什么？我当然愿意，我是说，能……”

Harrison揉了揉额头打断了他，“停，”满意对方闭嘴的举动，他继续说道，“等会儿我会带你认识S.t.a.r. larbs里之后会帮助你的几位专家，不过我这么做并不是无偿的。”

Barry点了点头，“当然我当然……虽然我的薪水可能没有这么高但是我一定会……”

“停！”Wells抬起头再次打断了他。

Barry看着那双透亮的浅蓝色眼睛，一时怔在那。

“听着，Barry Allen，我会提供所有的帮助，包括我自己也会投入其中，但有几件事你必须记住，第一，在我让你闭嘴的时候保持安静，第二，用闪电侠的身份给我的女儿录一段说服她去大都会读大学的视频，第三，”他顿了顿，似乎眼神有一瞬间的闪烁，只是转瞬即逝，“我的一日三餐希望能够在保持均衡营养以及准时的同时，不要那么单一。”

“哦，好，好的。”被耍的一愣一愣的Barry忙不迭的点头，只是，“就这些吗？”

“是的，服务员，现在，去楼下等我，我带你去认识会成为你的伙伴的几位同事们。”

眼看着红光一闪而过，房间里已经只剩下自己一个人，HarrisonWells走到窗前看着已经在楼下等着的青年，“既然命运让我们相遇了，就算是我对那场爆炸的赎罪吧，Barry。”他喃喃自语。

 

 

END


End file.
